


Homey

by orphan_account



Series: sub!sam verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Castiel, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up with a mouthful of Castiel's hair irritating him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homey

Sam wakes up with a mouthful of Castiel's hair irritating him. His boyfriend is doing his unconscious best to mold himself to Sam, and Sam can feel that they didn't move much during the night. He repositions his head a bit away from Castiel's hair. 

He should get up for his run; a glance at the clock on Castiel's nightstand shows that it's 6:47. It's time to start the day. With a quick kiss to his boyfriend's bedhead, Sam gently pries Castiel off. He takes a moment to just breathe before pushing off the bed and walking to their closet. Sam sheds his clothes from yesterday. He quickly changes into something fit for running, and he's off.

\--

When Sam gets home, he heads straight for the kitchen to get some water. There, he finds Dean over the stove and Castiel at the counter cutting vegetables. 

"What are you two even making? It's breakfast time."

Castiel looks up at Sam with a small smile on his face as he answers. "We're making bisque. It has to sit during the day."

Sam hums as he opens the fridge to pull out a water bottle. As he takes a swig, he crowds by Dean to see what's already in the pot. Dean crinkles his nose.

"Sammy, get your smelly ass out of my kitchen. God, how far did you even run this morning? Wait, don't answer that; I don't want to feel sympathy pains for your poor body."

"Shut up, Dean. Running is good for you. When was the last time you even exercised?"

" _Yesterday_ , you brat, while you and Cas were holed up in your room. I'm doing that stupid routine you continuously tape onto my door."

Sam smiles. "Just trying to keep you healthy."

"Well, you can shove healthy up your ass. It's almost worse than the shit Dad had us do."

"Think how fit you'll stay. Everyone at bars will love you."

"Fuck you, I could get laid with a few additional pounds. It's called  _charm._ Something Cas obviously doesn't need to be wooed." 

"Your brother is very charming, Dean. I find Sam's approach to getting my interest a much better approach than yours."

"Dude, I've never tried to get your interest, shut up. That was worded so poorly, Cas."

"You understood my meaning anyway, even if you insist on complaining about my delivery."

"Yeah, yeah, buddy."

Sam continues sipping his water as Dean and Castiel settle back into their cooking. He finishes his bottle and chucks it into the recycle can. Sam wanders off to shower. Dean's right; he really does reek.

The shower's quick and efficient. Sam worms his way into some pajamas; Dean and Castiel were just cooking in their robes. Dressed, he walks back into the kitchen and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. Castiel pauses briefly from dumping the cut vegetables into Dean's pot to squeeze Sam's hands. "Hey, honey."

Sam kisses Castiel's temple. Dean checks his hip into Castiel's. "You can have fun boyfriend cuddles  _after_ we make bisque. Sam, I thought I told you to get out of my kitchen."

"You said get my smelly ass out; it's not smelly anymore."

"I didn't raise you to be a smart-ass, Sammy."

"And yet, here your brother is, Dean. Obviously you did." Castiel dumps the last of his vegetables into the pot and lets Dean start stirring.

"Both of you, out of my kitchen. I won't stand for being double-teamed in my safespace. I trusted you, Cas."

"Condolences, Dean." Castiel squeezes Dean's shoulder, and he pulls Sam out of the kitchen into what they've all collectively named the "den" of the bunker. 

Sam pulls Castiel down into his lap and wraps him in his arms. "Heya, Cas."

"Hi, honey." A kiss to Sam's nose. "How was your run?"

"Good."

"And how are you?"

"I'm good. Clear head, and I'm feeling relaxed."

Castiel laughs. "I could tell." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, honey. I can almost always."

"Mhm, that's good." Sam kisses Castiel on the lips, a quick peck.

Castiel brackets Sam's head with his arms. "You can kiss me harder than that, honey."

"Is that how it's gonna be today?"

"Yes. Kiss me."

Sam captures his boyfriend's lips, and he tightens his hold on Castiel's robe. Castiel moves his right hand to cup Sam's face. He tips Sam's chin up and nibbles softly on Sam's lips. Sam lets out a soft sigh before pulling away. "You're gonna get me too excited, Cas."

"It's nothing Dean hasn't seen before."

Sam laughs. "It isn't. But I'm sure he'd rather we didn't."

Castiel pouts and kisses the edge of Sam's mouth. He gently twirls a lock of Sam's hair around his finger. 

"Cas, we can go up to our room if you want."

"Do you want to, Sam?"

Sam doesn't, not really. It seems him and Dean are having a good day so far, unlike yesterday where Sam was missing Castiel too much and Dean was trying too hard. The week before that was bad, too. But having a playful Castiel teasing him is always an experience; Castiel seems inclined to heading to their room. 

"No."

Castiel smiles. "Good boy." He brushes some of Sam's hair back behind his ear. "I'm proud of you, honey."

" _Cas._ " They aren't even scening. Sam feels himself getting red, and he tries to duck his head.

"What? Don't think for a second I couldn't read the no written across your face."

"You can't just say that outside of a scene."

"Is that something you're not comfortable with?"

"I don't need it outside a scene. I'll get my headspaces confused."

Castiel kisses Sam's forehead. "Alright. I won't compliment you like that outside of scenes."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me for trying to keep you comfortable."

"Cas."

"Sam."

Sam lifts his head. "I'm really lucky to have you."

"And I'm even luckier to have you." Castiel rests his forehead against Sam's.

They sit like that, just leaning into each other, until Dean loudly announces that he's approaching the den and yells that the two of them had better have all the clothes they entered with on. Castiel laughs while Sam flips Dean off. 


End file.
